Hidden in Shadows
by Katherine-Riddle-96
Summary: After living with the YJ for more than five month superboy gets captured by a couple of erasers and taken to the school. while there he meets the flock and a whole new adventure begins. no fang, will be KF/SB, no supermartian sorry.rated m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

So sorry about the previous mix up this is the real prologue. -.-! The same requirements as before I want at least five reviews before ya'll can get the actual first chapter.

* * *

><p>Bright green eyes snapped open at the sound of blaring alarms. The owner of said eyes quickly getting out of bed and, not even bothering to change out of his pj, rushes to the source of afore mentioned alarms. Entering the conferencezeta beam room he quickly swept his eyes around the room searching for the intruder while getting into a fighting stance.

"Come on you stupid machine shut up!" head snapping to the source of the yell he saw a hunched figure messing with the zeta beam controls.

"Turn around slowly with your hands up!" as he said this he heard the feminine voice of the computer "Alarm has been deactivated" the hunched figure quickly turned around 'does no one listen to what I say?' just as he was about to tell the intruder not to move he finally got a good look of who it was. Bright blue eyes stared back at him with a slightly panicked look in them. 'No it can't be….but those eyes'

"_Superboy?"_

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden in shadows: chapter one

Hello everyone, so sorry for the super long wait but here it is the actual First chapter. Oh and yeah I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer in my previous chapter I'll fix that whenever I don't feel too lazy ^,^!

Disclaimer: maximum ride and young justice shall forever belong to their respective authors.

(I'm but a wee invisible line; ignore me while I conquer the world XD)

Groaning Superboy slowly opened his eyes. Expecting to see the ceiling of his room at Mt. Justice, he tensed when instead huge saw the low metal ceiling of his cage. Sighing he relaxed slightly when he remembered exactly how he had ended up in a cage...

"Wakie, wakie! Freak!"

Or maybe later. Glaring at the eraser, he decided to stay quiet and not give them any reason to bother him longer than necessary.

"Guess what freak?"

I almost gaged on the putrid smell that is eraser breath.

"What the psychos who work here finally figured out how to get rid of your nasty smell?"

Okay so I'm. Of so good at staying quiet, but hey least I tried. The eraser whacked the side of my cage. It {not sure if it's a girl or guy eraser.} gripped my cage, probably to inflict some more damage.

"What do you think you're doing? Put that experiment down!"

Ah, saved by the Whitecoat, never thought I would be so happy to see one. The eraser growled but moved away anyways.

"Your orders where to make sure that the experiment was secure not to inflict damage to it."

The Whitecoat sneered at the eraser. The eraser glared at the Whitecoat. I snickered, immediately bringing the erasers attention back to me, opps. Snarling the eraser took a step closer and crouched down in front of my cage.

"Don't know what you laughing about freak. I'm not the one in a cage."

The eraser then jammed its fingers in between the bars of my cage. Getting and idea I leaned forward and {okay so I'm not so proud about this but, hey ya gotta do what ya gotta do.} chomped down hard on its fingers. And let me tell you erasers do not taste good. The eraser howled in pain and rage. Trying to make me let go of its fingers it banged the side of my cage repeatedly.

"What are you doing?"

The Whitecoat, panicking, ran out. Probably to go get some help. Meanwhile the eraser was still trying to get its fingers out of my mouth. Which wasn't gonna work cause of my super strength. I could literally hold on all day and then some. Guess no one told this eraser that.

"Quickly! Before he damages the experiment."

Aw! They do care! {And since you can't read emotions from paper, I was being sarcastic.}...

"at least until we can manage to replicate its process of creation."

Or not. Honestly these people just make me sick. By now I bet you're wondering why I don't just bust out of here using my super strength or maybe with my heat vision. I mean, I am Superboy, Superman's clone right? Well no not exactly, I am technically Superboy, but I'm not Superman's clone. The Whitecoats here had been oh so nice as to clear that up for me. Apparently I'm actually superman's son, but wait it gets better! Not only am I superman's son, but I'm also Lex Luther's son. Weird I know, but hey at least gay couples out there have a chance at having kiddies. And you know what? That's still not all of it. You see the Whitecoats here thought it would be fun to add a mommy to my two daddies. Wanna take a crack at whom mommy dearest is? ... No, it's not wonder woman. It's actually catwoman... I know what fun, happy family we're gonna be. And yea I know I got off topic a bit, but just wait I'm getting to it. Apparently having more human {well not really human, considering the connection that catwoman has with the Mau cats.} DNA inserted in me canceled out some of my kryptonian abilities. Meaning I can't fly like superman, and I have like a notch or three below his strength and speed. Oh and no heat vision or being a le to see thru things... But I do have some cool other abilities that I will tell you of at some other time.

"Oh come on! How hard is it to get one experiment to let go!"

Hehehe, someone sounds pissy.

"For the love of! Just use the Control!"

Uh, oh... That's not good. Ya see the control is connected to this metal collar that is attached to me. The collar releases electrical surges into my body. And yes, it does hurt like a bitch.

"Gahhhhh!"

And that's me screaming in pain, which means I opened my mouth and let go of the erasers fingers {and if you're thinking wrong, well then... GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! YOU PERVS! }. The Eraser having still been trying to get his fingers out of my mouth fell backwards and onto some cages behind him. Luckily, for the Whitecoats at least, there was nothing currently in the cages. Snarling At me one more time, the eraser quickly got up and stalked/sulked out of the room.

The Whitecoats that had the control for my collar {cough torture toy cough} finally turned it off. As I lay panting in my cage, glaring at the Whitecoat with the control. She {meaning the Whitecoat} turned to the others and said

"Give it a sedative; we don't want any more problems while we move it."

Now that surprised me. In all the time that I've been here they have never moved me before. Meanwhile the rest of the Whitecoats quickly scrambled into action. One Whitecoat with squinty rat like eyes opened my cage and quickly stuck a syringe into my arm. Closing the cage just as quickly he moved away and motioned to the erasers,{ which I just noticed were there.} to put my cage on the trolley. And rolled me out of the room, by this time the sedative was starting to take effect. Black dots started to appear in my vision and the eraser banging my cage every chance it got was not helping. I finally decided to just go with the flow. Curling up in my cage, I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was a pair of white double doors.

(I'm but a wee invisible line; ignore me while I conquer the world... Muahahhahhaha.)

The End

Now I know what you're thinking, 'finally this psychotic chick updated.' well sorry but I have a bad procrastinating habit. And nothing will be getting done if I don't have anybody to gripe at me to get my shit done.

Well you'll be glad to know I already started on the second chapter. Ta Ta!


End file.
